siwon raja gombal?
by frosyita
Summary: "BENARKAH SIWON MANUSIA YANG PANDAI MERAYU? ATAUKAH SIWON YANG BAKALAN MUDAH DIRAYU?"/SIBUM/ONESHOOTH


SIWON RAJA GOMBAL?

CAST : KIBUM + SIWON

"BENARKAH SIWON MANUSIA YANG PANDAI MERAYU?

ATAUKAH SIWON YANG BAKALAN MUDAH DIRAYU?"

Warning : Hampir semua FF ini berisi percakapan antara Siwon dan Kibum

-ONESHOOTH-

RATE : T /HUMOR/ROMANCE

_1* Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemeda_

_I gil kketeseo seoseongineunna_

_Dasin Bol sudo eomneun niga narel butjaba_

_Naneun tto i gireul mutnenda_

_Neol bogo sipdago_

_Tto ango sipdago_

_Jeo haneul bomyeo gidohaneun nal_

"arrrgg . . . siapa sih yang telpon pagi – pagi begini" erangan seorang namja yang masih terbalut selimut hangat. Tangannya bergerak – gerak mencari benda yang terus berdering tak ada hentinya.

"yeob . . . "

"YA STRAWBERRY BUSUK DIMANA KAU?"

Sang pemegang telpon hanya bisa menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya yang hampir membuat gendang telinganya hancur

"DALAM WAKTU 15 MENIT KAU TAK DATANG . . . KITA PUTUS"

"Heh . . . apa yang barusan dia katakan -KITA PUTUS-" masih dengan keterkejutannya sampai beberapa detik kemudian otaknya baru bisa bekerja dengan benar "YA . . . . " teriaknya "Aku ada janji dengan my sweet apple, wah . . . gawat ini, jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil mondar – mandir mengambil peralatan mandinya.

_**-SIWON RAJA GOMBAL?-**_

_Selalu saja terlambat_

_Selalu saja lupa_

_Selalu saja aku yang pertama datang_

_Kenapa selalu aku?_

"Argg . . . " erangan kekecewaan keluar dari bibir mungil seorang yeoja cantik nan mempesona

"awas saja kalau sampai dalam waktu 15 menit belum datang juga si strawberry busuk itu . . . aku pastikan semua akan berakhir sampai disini" gumamnya tanpa henti sambil memainkan psp yang selalu di bawanya kemana – mana

"tidak ada kata maaf lagi . . . aku sudah bosa mendengar kata – kata maafnya" gadis mungil cantik itu masih saja bergumam dengan tangannya memencet – mencet tombol psp tanpa ampun

"mau bersujud sampai 100 tahun pun, aku tak akan memaafkan, habis sudah kesabaranku" geramnya sambil masih menggenggam psp dengan kuatnya dan makin menggila dalam memainkannya.

"my sweet apple . . . " panggilan seorang namja tampan menghentikan kegiatan sang yeoja dalam menyiksa pspnya.

"my bummie changi . . . " panggilnya lagi karena merasa di abaikan.

"Kim Kibum my sweetheart . . ."sambil bersujud di depan yeoja cantik tadi yang ternyata bernama Kim Kibum.

Sedang yang di panggil hanya diam dan terus memandangnya dengan pandangan seakan – akan ingin memakan namja tampan itu hidup – hidup.

"mianne my sweet apple . . ."bujuknya lagi sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang wajah semelas mungkin di depan kibum

"Ya . . . siwon hyung jangan melakukan itu . . . benar – benra menjijikkan" bentak sang gadis cantik bernama kibum tadi yang merasa geli dengan tingkah sang namja ganteng yang ternyata bernama Siwon.

_Eithz . . . kok tadi kibum manggil siwon hyung ya?_

_Bukannya kibum itu yeoja?_

_Heh . . . mari kita analisis lagi lebih dekat . . . _

_Rambutnya hitam panjang sebahu _

_Matanya indah bercahaya_

_Bibirnya kecil merah ranum_

_Kulitnya putih mulus_

_Bener – bener yeoja kok . . . _

_Tapi sebentar kita ke lehernya . . . _

_Wah . . . ternyata dia namja . . . bener – bener namja . . ._

_Jadi mulai sekarang tidak boleh tertipu lagi_.

_Ayo kembali ke mereka berdua si sweet apple and si strowberry busuk –copi kata – kata Kibum-_

Sekarang Siwon dan Kibum sudah beranjak dari tempat Kibum marah – marah sebelum kedatangan seorang namja tampan yang di panggilnya strowberry itu.

"Kita duduk disini saja ya my apple? Ajak siwon dengan lembutnya

"he'em" kibum mengangguk semangat sepertinya moodnya memang sudah kembali normal.

"Wah, udara di taman ini bener – benar segar" Siwon merentangkan tangannya sambil menghirup udara segar yang menerpanya. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak – kanakan namjachingunya itu.

-Es teh . . . Es teh . . . Es teh . . . –

"wah, Bummie pengen minum wonnie"

"minum?"

"ne . . . tapi yang di jual orang itu" Kibum menunjuk pedagang es teh yang tak jauh dari mereka

"tunggu disini ya my sweet apple" ucap siwon seraya beranjak dari bangku tempat mereka duduk.

_**-SIWON RAJA GOMBAL?-**_

"huek . . . minuman macam apa ini?"

"manis kok changi . . ."

"Ya Woonie sakit lidahnya, sampai enggak bisa ngerasain antara minuman yang kurang gula dan tidak?" sergap kibum tak terima

"minuman ini jadi manis karena . . . " belum sempat siwon berucap Kibum sudah menarik lengan nya

"sudahlah Wonnie, buang saja, kita beli lagi yang baru" ucap Kibum yang tidak melihat raut wajah siwon yang mulai berubah masam

-_padahal tadi aku mau bilang walaupun minuman ini tanpa rasa kalau minumnya di depan Bummie pasti terasa manis-_

"baiklah," ucap siwon lesu karena gagal merayu Kibum

_**-SIWON RAJA GOMBAL?-**_

"wah, pohonya besar sekali Wonnie . . ." teriak Kibum sambil berlari memeluk pohon taman yang bisa di bilang sangat besar itu. "Wonnie ayo kita abadikan momet disini" sambil mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya.

Jepret

Jepret

Jepret

Entah sudah keberapa kali mereka bergaya di bawah pohon rindang ini. Yang jelas mereka sangant puas dengan hasil gambar yang mereka ambil secara asal.

"Wah . . . bagus – bagus gambarnya" antusias Kibum saat melihat hasil jepretannya di handphone miliknya.

"Siang ini kenapa tidak terasa panas ya?" ucapan siwon berhasil menghentikan kegiatan Kibum dari phoneselnya dan memasukkanya ke dalam kantong celananya lagi

"tentu saja tak panas wonnie, lihat saja –sambil mengangkat wajahnya melihat langit biru yang di ikuti oleh siwon- matahari bersembunyi di balik awan –mulai melihat siwon yang menatap ke arahnya- kita merasa nyaman jalan – jalan siang ini karena sengatan sinar matahari terhalang awan besar" jelas Kibum panjang lebar

"aku rasa bukan karena itu" jawab siwon dengan kekehnya

"Ya . . . apa wonnie tidak lihat awan sebanyak itu menghalangi cahaya matahari menusuk ke kulit kita?" jawab kibum yang tak mau kalah

"menurutku bukan karena itu, tapi . . . " belum sempat melajutkan kata – katanya, pergelangan siwon sudah di tarik Kibum

"kita ke toko kue itu aja wonnie, sepertinya itu toko kue baru" ajak kibum dengan semagat 45 nya.

"hufz . . . " siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang –padahal tadi aku mau bilang, kalau suasana siang ini tidak panas karena selalu ada kamu di sampingku Bummie- "gagal lagi deh . . ." gumam siwon sambil terus berjalan mengikuti Kibum menuju toko kue yang di bilang Kibum tadi.

_**-SIWON RAJA GOMBAL?-**_

"Em . . . manis sekali kue ini . . . " ucap Kibum sambil terus mengunyah kuenya dengan antusias

"biasa saja . . . "ucap Siwon datar

"benarkah?" Tanya Kibum tak percaya dan mengambil kue yang ada di piring Siwon "manis kok . . . ." komentarnya setelah memakan kue di piring Siwon

"Kurang manis changi . . . karena . . . "

"kalau begitu aku ambilkan kue yang lain aja . . . "ucap Kibum memotong perkataan Siwon dan membuat Siwon makin menundukkan wajahnya di atas bangku

padahal aku mau bilang "kue ini kurang manis changi, karena manisnya pindah ke senyummu" tapi kenapa susah sekali "aish,,paboo kau choi siwon" sambil memukul – mukul ringan kepalanya.

"Hyung . . . gwechanayo?" tanya Kibum khawatir dan ragu – ragu

"gwechana changi . . . " ucap Siwon dengan melemparkan senyum manisnya untuk menutupi kebodohannya

"oke lah . . . kalau begitu ayo kita pergi . . . lagian kuenya juga udah habis, itu tadi kue terakhir"

"oke my princess" ucap siwon menerima ajakkan Kibum untuk melanjutkan jalan – jalan mereka hari ini.

_**-SIWON RAJA GOMBAL?-**_

Hari ini terasa cepat sekali berlalu, tanpa terasa matahari siang menghilang tanpa di sadari oleh dua insan yang sedang menikmati indahnya kota yang sudah lama tak mereka rasakan karena kesibukan yang menjerat keduanya tanpa henti. Peristiwa pertemuan yang berharga ini memang mereka gunakan sebaik – baiknya karena setelah ini bisa di pastikan mereka akan bisa bertemu lagi jika mereka bisa terlepas dari pekerjaan yang seakan tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

"Siwon Hyung"

"Hmm"

"mataku sakit . . ." ucap Kibum dengan sedihnya

"heh . . . waeyo?" tanya Siwon dengan takutnya sambil memegang pipi Kibum dengan kedua tangannya dan yang membuat Siwon terperangah adalah bola mata Kibum yang mulai akan mengeluarkan cairan bening karena mulai berkaca – kaca "uljima . . . waeyo changi?" tanya Siwon dengan lembutnya

"mataku capek hyung merhati'in orang lalu lalang dari tadi"

"heh . . ." Siwon speechless

Kibum hanya mengangguk "setelah memperhatikan semua laik – laki yang lewat dari tadi siang sampai malam ini –siwon hanya mendengarkan sambil melepas tangannya dari pipi kibum- aku semakin yakin . . . –kibum menggantung kata – katanya- bahwa . . . my strowberry adalah . . . laki – laki paling tampan hari ini" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum manis dan mengusap pipi kiri siwon dengan lembut lalu melangkahkan kaki 2 langkah kebelakang sambil terus menatap siwon dengan senyum maut yang sangat menghanyutkan sedangkan objek pelaku hanya diam mematung tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan mendengar pujian dari kekasihnya yang jarang sekali mengeluarkan kata – kata manis. Siwon hanya merasa pipinya berubah mempunyai semburat merah agak mentah.

"Siwon hyung kok pipinya bersemu merah?" goda Kibum yang sudah tak tahan dengan ekspresi wajah namjachingunya "hahahaha . . . ." karena sudah tak tahan akhirnya kibum tertawa juga

"Ya KIM KIBUM SEJAK KAPAN KAU PANDAI MERAYU?"

"Hahahah . . . jadi uke ku ya Hyung?" kibum masih dengan godaannya

"Mana bisa begitu . . ." ucap siwon sambil berjalan mendekati Kibum ~cup~ "pipi mempunyai semburat merah bukan berarti hyung mau jadi uke,,hyung hanya bahagia saja bummie" ucap siwon setelah mengecup bibir kibum kilat

"tapi aku mau hyung jadi uke ku" kekeh kibum dengan nada agak kesal

"naiklah ke punggung hyung . . . sudah malam ayo pulang . . ."ucap siwon tak menghiraukan kibum yang mulai ngambek dan mengambil posisi membungkuk membelakangi kibum

"tapi aku berat hyung" ucap kibum ragu- ragu

"sejak kapan Kibumku jadi berat . . . ayo cepatlah"

Kibum mulai memposisikan dirinya dengan tangannnya mulai melingkar di leher sweet strowberrynya –siwon-

~Hup~

"Hyung . . ."

"hmm"

"Do u like me?"

Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepala dan kibum mencium pipi kanannya siwon

"Do u love me?"

"saranghae my sweet apple bummie changi"

Kibum mencium pipi kiri siwon

"Hyung . . . do u miss me?" Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan Kibum makin mengeratkan tangannya di leher namjachingunya

"Hyung . . . "

"Hmm"

"i love u so much more than everything in the world" ucap Kibum sambil merentangkan tangannya dan menempelkan pipi kanannya di pipi kanan siwon. Sedangkan siwon hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan namjachingunya sambil menggesekkan pipi mereka berdua

"Hyung . . ."

"wae changi?"

"aku lelah hyung . . . ."

"tidurlah . . . ."

"Hyung . . . "

"sejak kapan Kibum ku jadi cerewet begini" ucap siwon yang mulai merasa aneh dengan sikap manja kibum. Sedang kibum hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan mulai bersandra di punggung siwon tanpa berhenti mengajak siwon berbicara.

Siwon prov

Hari ini benar – benar indah. Walau tak ada acara spesial atau kejutan – kejutan indah, aku tetap merasa hari ini sangat indah. Apalagi saat melihat dia selalu berceloteh riang sejak tadi makin membuat hati ini berbunga – bunga, sulit sekali untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang ada di dalam hatiku. Kesempatan yang langka untuk mengahabiskan waktu bersama membuat hari ini sangat berharga walau hanya menghabiskannya dengan jalan – jalan seperti ini.

_Aku mencitaimu Kim Kibum_

_Seorang namja manis yang selalu membuat hatiku berdebar kencang_

_Seorag namja manis yang selalu membuat hariku indah_

_Seorang namja lucu yang membuat hariku berwarna_

_Aku manyukaimu Kim Kibum_

_Semua yang ada pada dirimu_

_Sifat dinginmu_

_Sifat keras kepalamu_

_Sifat manjamu_

_Serta sifatmu yang tidak terduga lainnya_

_Aku merindukanmu Kim Kibum_

_Setiap hari aku merindukan senyummu_

_Setiam jam aku merindukan tawamu_

_Setiap menit aku merindukan manjamu_

_Setiap detik aku merindukan suara indahmu_

_Tiada hari tanpa mencintai dan merindukanmu my sweet apple . . . ._

_Siwon Prov End_

**-SIWON RAJA GOMBAL?-**

"Hyung . . . itu mobinya" teriak kibum begitu melihat mobil siwon sudah semakin dekat

Tanpa terasa mendengar celotehan kibum dari tadi mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkir mobil yang di bawa oleh siwon.

"Hyung tidakkah merasa capek?" tanya kibum yang masih berada di gendongan siwon

"jangankan hanya jarak 3km, lebih dari ini pun hyung tak akan merasa capek asal my sweet apple selalu berada di sisi strowbberry tampan ini"

"ya hyung narsiz . . . "

"hahahahah . . . ." tawa mereka berdua

"saranghae hyung . . . "

Siwon hanya tersenyum

-End-

_Cinta akan selalu indah jika kita menjalaninya tanpa keraguan_

_Cinta akan tetap terasa indah walau tanpa rayuan mematikan setiap hari_

_Cinta takkan pernah hilang jika kita mempercayainya dengan sepenuh hati_

_Cinta akan selalu berada disisi jika kita menyakini cinta_

_Namun cinta akan menjadi boomerang dalam hidupmu jika kau hanya mempermainkannya dan menganggapnya sebuah permainan dunia yang bisa kau mainkan dengan sesuka hatimu._

_Cintailah dengan sepenuh hati orang yang telah dengan tulus mencintai, menyayangi, dan menjagamu tanpa henti_

_Saranghae my hundsome strowberry_

_Thank you for loving me Choi Siwon_

Ff nya geje bangetnya . . . feelnya bener-bener enggak dapet . . . bener2 maksa nich,,,hehehehe

Maaf maaf maaf

Dan saya juga mau ngucapin maaf jika banyak kata – kata yang salah ketik dan kata – kata/kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD. Dan apabila ada tanda baca yang letaknya tak semestinya itu emang ada beberapa yang saya sengaja untuk memudahkan saya

So the last i say thanks you buat siapapun yang bersedia berkunjung dan membaca ff ini . . .

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa video yang menayangkan moment meraka berdua. So say thanks to :

Video kencan musim panas dimana siwon dan kibum disarankan untuk memanggil pasangannya dengan sweet name (apple and strowberry)

Video siwon dan kibum dalam sebuah permainan dimana sebelum memulai permainan siwon malah asyik merayu kibum dan kibum hanya tersenyum malu serta terlihat salah tingkah (lupa nama acaranya)

Video siwon dan kibum saat talk show, dimana siwon terlihat sangat memperhatikan semua apa yang di ucapkan kibum tanpa berniat menyela semua apa yang kibum katakan.(lupa nama acaranya)

1* Song of Yesung "it has to be you sister" di awal cerita

_-Frosyita-_

_Kerek, 01 Juli 2012_


End file.
